Your Kisses Are Mine
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Ele viu o vídeo. – a voz de Jared soou atrás de si e Misha se virou para ele.' - Fic feita depois de ver o vídeo em que Misha beija o Rob, mas é claro que transformei isso em Cockles.


**Your Kisses Are Mine**

Misha viu que tinha algo errado quando chegou ao set de filmagem e Jensen nem ao menos olhou em sua cara, ao contrário, ele simplesmente fingiu que não tinha lhe visto. Mesmo assim, deu de ombros, pensando que talvez ele devia estar cansado, já que estava ali desde as 5 da manhã.

Estava sentado em sua cadeira lendo o script quando Jared sentou ao seu lado, na outra cadeira. Ele comia uma maça enquanto também lia o script. Levantou os olhos azuis para o rosto dele, mas o gigante não lhe olhou, apenas continuou compenetrado nas falas.

Ia puxar conversa, mas aí reconheceu os passos de Jensen, viu as linda pernas tortas dele, passando em sua frente com as mãos cheias de papéis, precisava falar com ele.

_Jen! – chamou, levantando da cadeira e deixando o script sobre elas. – Jen?! – mas ele simplesmente lhe deu um olhar de congelar os ossos e depois saiu em direção contrária, com se não quisesse vê-lo tão cedo.

_Ele viu o vídeo. – a voz de Jared soou atrás de si e Misha se virou para ele.

_O que quer dizer? – perguntou, voltando a se sentar.

_O vídeo em que você beija o Rob.

_Quê?! Ele viu? – sentiu que enfartaria. – O que ele disse? – se arrependia tanto de tê-lo beijado agora, não sabia que isso chegaria aos olhos e ouvidos do loiro.

_O que você acha? – os olhos azuis se arregalavam cada vez mais e Jared, mesmo que estivesse com pena dele, achava engraçado. – Bem, primeiro ele disse que ia costurar sua boca, depois disse que ia lhe cortar as... – e apontou para as calças do moreno. – Você sabe, porque ele disse que como você tinha beijado Rob e isso com certeza tinha evoluído para um sexo no fim do saguão em um quartinho escuro.

_Mas eu não...

_Bem, não importa. – disse dando de ombros. – No fim, ele disse apenas que estava tudo acabado entre vocês e que não queria mais olhar em sua cara, mas que ia se esforçar e fazer as cenas, mas que o contato de vocês seria estritamente profissional. – Jared jogou o que restou da maçã no lixo que tinha ali perto. – Cesta! – e então se virou para Misha, vendo o amigo tão pálido que sabia que devia ter algo errado. – Você está bem?

_Eu preciso falar com ele. – disse, a voz sumindo. – Foi só uma brincadeira, idiota, mas apenas uma brincadeira. – e levantou da cadeira, correndo na direção em que Jensen tinha ido anteriormente.

Estavam fazendo uma pausa e Jensen conversava distraidamente com o Robert Singer, rindo e apontando algo no script, o diretor também ria, concordando com o que ele falava e apontando alguma outra coisa, mas quando Singer viu que estava se aproximando parou de falar e ficou sério, logo avisando o loiro sobre sua presença.

_Jensen, nós precisamos conversar. – disse, mas o loiro apenas suspirou fundo, saindo dali.

_Puxa, eu nunca vi ele tão chateado com alguém, Misha, foi só você chegar e a alegria dele pareceu escoar. – comentou.

_Eu fiz uma besteira. – desabafou.

_Eu sei, beijou o Rob. Foi mesmo uma estupidez. – comentou de novo, dando de ombros e rabiscando algumas coisas. – Jensen me deu uma ótima idéia. Preciso ir.

_Ah, claro, até mais.

Perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tentou falar com ele, mas Jensen sempre escapava e quando finalmente foram gravar, ele estava sempre profissional demais e não fazia nenhuma piada. O que mais doeu em Misha foi quando se aproximou dele e pediu para conversarem e Jensen apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, daquele jeito que fazia o moreno se sentir inferior.

_Seja profissional, ou você não sabe separar a vida profissional da pessoal? – e saiu de perto dele, indo para sua marcação.

Misha foi profissional depois daquela frase, não tentou mais falar com ele, deixaria para se explicar quando estivessem em casa, o tratou como Jensen o estava tratando, mas seu coração doía e sabia que a cena não estava tão boa porque não estavam se entrosando como antes.

Quando as luzes apagaram e todos estavam indo embora, Misha entrou em seu carro e dirigiu devagar até a casa de Jensen, o loiro tinha ido embora mais cedo. Mordeu os lábios ao ver que as luzes do apartamento dele estavam apagadas, mas suspirou fundo, tinha ido ali para se explicar e não iria embora até ter Jensen de volta.

Subiu as escadas, pensando em como começaria a falar, mas não sabia. Bateu na porta, mas não ouviu nada, então tratou de bater mais vezes até ouvir a voz dele soar lá de dentro.

_Vai embora Jay, eu estou bem, não preciso de nada, só quero dormir um pouco.

_Não sou o Jay. – disse.

Jensen arregalou os olhos e encarou a porta, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, quase podia vê-lo através da porta. Mordeu os lábios, agarrando-se mais ao cobertor, os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que estava chorando.

_Vai embora. – disse e não ouviu nada como resposta.

Sentiu o estomago se revirar quando sentiu a chave girando na porta, esquecera-se completamente que tinha feito uma cópia para ele. Levantou-se do sofá, o cobertor ainda em volta de seu corpo enquanto Misha entrava na sala.

_Mandei ir embora. – disse, o cenho fechado.

_É, você mandou mesmo, mas eu não vou. – disse e se aproximou o que fez Jensen dar um passo para trás, enroscando o pé no cobertor o fazendo cair no sofá. – Você vai me escutar, vai escutar tudo o que eu tenho para dizer e vai entender que eu não fiz aquilo com intenção de...

_Não importa. Não _me _importa. – disse, ainda no sofá. – Não estamos mais juntos, quem você beija ou deixa de beijar não é da minha conta. – e suspirou. – Então vai embora.

_Eu disse que não vou. – e chegou mais perto. – E é claro que importa para você, eu sei que gosta de mim, eu sei que foi estúpido de minha parte beijar o Rob, mas se seve de algum consolo... Nem usamos a língua.

_O que?! – Jensen levantou-se. – Olha eu não quero saber, eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com você, nosso relacionamento vai ser estritamente profissional, quero que me devolva a chave, quero que não me procure mais, vamos gravar as cenas de Supernatural e só. Eu sempre soube que algum dia alguém de nós dois sairia machucado disso tudo, fui eu, já basta. – gritou todas essas palavras enquanto ia até a porta e a abria para que o moreno fosse embora.

_Eu já disse que não vou embora Jensen! – gritou indo até ele, fechando aporta com um estrondo. – Não tente me colocar para fora daqui ou da sua vida, porque eu não vou. Aquele maldito beijo não significou absolutamente nada, porque é de você que eu gosto, é perto de você que eu quero ficar, é você quem eu amo.

_Então por que beijou o Rob? Será que não pensou no quanto isso me magoaria?

_Eu não pensei na hora, achei divertido por causa das fãs, mas não... Não significou nada, Jen, eu nem mesmo imaginei que você veria isso, não pensei que daria importância, pensei que soubesse que não existe lugar no meu coração para alguém que não seja você.

_Pensei que você estivesse se cansando da nossa relação, nós não temos tido muito tempo ultimamente, sempre damos uma rapidinha, mas eu sei que não é suficiente, porque eu sinto falta de ficar o dia inteiro na cama com você, eu sinto falta de nós... Como era no começo, quanto tinha os olhares...

_Ainda temos os olhares. – cortou, sorrindo.

_Sim, mas estamos juntos desde a metade da 5ª temporada, Mish, alguma hora isso... O que nós temos ia esfriar, eu sabia disso.

_Não esfriou, continua o mesmo, talvez ainda mais forte agora. – e o prensou na parede. – Porque eu amo você cada dia mais. – beijou-lhe os lábios, escorregando as mãos pelo corpo dele. – Eu te amo tanto Jensen.

_Eu também te amo. – correspondeu. – Mas me prometa uma coisa.

_Tudo o que você quiser. – disse, já descendo os lábios para o pescoço.

_Seus beijos serão só meus de agora em diante.

Misha sorrindo, voltando a colar a boca na dele.

_Eles sempre foram só seus.

_Eu estou falando sério. – disse, a mão espalmada no peito dele.

_O que faz você pensar que eu não estou?

Jensen suspirou fundo, beijando-o mais uma vez, trancou a porta e o puxou para o quarto.

_Eu estou falando sério, Misha, prometa que seus beijos serão só meus.

_Sim, eu prometo Jen.

* * *

**N/a:** Fiz depois de saber do beijo dele com o Rob (procurem o video no Youtube), precisava transformar isso em Cockles, é claro. E então o que acharam?


End file.
